Fireside Girls lodge
by Jacku
Summary: Agent Pinky most stop Poofenplotz before stepping into the mirror so she can be in her own world!


Fireside Girls lodge

(Scene opens up showing the Fireside Girls lodge, with the girls walking inside it.)

Isabella: Is everyone ready to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing?

Milly: Ready!

Holly: Hey Isabella there's a letter for you.

(Holly gives the letter to Isabella. Isabella opens the envelope then begins to read it out loud.)

Isabella: Dear Isabella, we were planning to do a Hansel and Gretel Live Show in our

backyard but Buford has eaten all of the bread.

Can you please go and find some bread for us while we put everything together? Thanks! Sincerely, Phineas

(Isabella stops reading the letter then looks at her fireside girls.)

Isabella: Alright girls we have to go to the grocery story and get the bread for Phineas. Hey where's Pinky?

(Scene switches to Pinky running around the corner of the Fireside Girls lodge. He then

opens up a book.)

Admiral Acronym: Glad to see you again Agent Pinky. Now do you know the story of a girl

who steps into a mirror and then gets her own world? (Pinky growls.)

Well, Poofenplotz has invented the same mirror from the story. I want you to stop here

before she walks into it and gets her own world.

Good luck there agent Pinky. (Pinky salutes, closes the book, then runs off.)

(Meanwhile Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in a grocery store talking to a clerk.)

Grocery Clerk: Sorry but all of the bread was taken by a Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Isabella: Then we will go to his place and ask for some. Do you have the address where he

lives?

(The Grocery clerk hands Isabella a card.)

Isabella: Thanks.

(Isabella and the Fireside Girls run off.)

(Cut to Poofenplotz's headquarters)

People singing: Poofenplotz's looking in the mirror.

Poofenplotz: What do I see in this mirror? I see a street, two buildings and a chihuahua and

as soon as I walk through it I will get my own world!

(Close up on Pinky in a box. He begin to growl and bark at her.)

Pinky the Chihuahua! I am so glad that I don't have to stay in this world anymore.

(She pushes a button on a remote and the box closes on Pinky.) Is there any room in there

for you? (Pinky growls at her.) That's good.

(As Isabella and the Fireside Girls were walking down the street Isabella's phone rang.)

Isabella: Hello?

Phineas: Hey Isabella did you get the bread yet?

Isabella: There wasn't any at the grocery store but we're trying to find this person name

Doofenshmirtz. I heard that he has tons of bread.

Phineas: That's great! See you latter then.

(As Phineas hangs up his cell phone Ferb parks Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile in the backyard.

Phineas: Wow, what is that thing?

Ferb: Well instead of Hansel and Gretel walking In the woods perhaps they can use

Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile?

Phineas: Um, I think we better just stick to the script.

Ferb: Agreed.

(Ferb gets out of Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile. He walks away from it calmly. Poofenplotz's Me-

Mobile explodes.)

(Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was almost done explaining to Perry about his scheme.)

Doofenshmirtz: And that is how I will be taking over the Tri-State…. (Then he hears a knock on his door.

He opens his door and see The Fireside Girls.) The last time when you were selling

cupcakes to me I…

Katie: We're not selling anything today sir.

We want to know if you can please give us some bread so our friends can do a Hansel and

Gretel Live Show in their backyard.

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I love that story! (Doofenshmirtz takes some bread out the pile and

hands it to Katie.) Here you go.

Katie: Thank you sir.

(Suddenly the pile of bread falls onto Doofenshmirtz and he and the pile crash through the

building and go down the streets.)

Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Fireside Girls!

Isabella: Come on girls, let's give this bread to Phineas.

(Back at Poofenplotz's headquarters Poofenplotz was about to step in the mirror when Pinky

from inside the box sees some scissors.

He takes the scissors and cuts a hole through the box then jumps out of the hole and

pushes Poofenplotz, making her land on the floor.

Poofenplotz: You may have escaped from your trap Pinky the Chihuahua but at least my

mirror is not broken. Ha ha ha!

(Scene switches to Agent Pinky from inside of the mirror. He see what's happening. He

grabs a rock and throws it at the mirror, making tiny pieces of glass on the floor.)

Poofenplotz: I spoke too soon and next time I should try to think of what's inside of the

mirror so nobody breaks it.

Before I have to clean this mess up on the floor I have to say Curse you Pinky the

Chihuahua!

(Agent Pinky runs to her door and opens it then runs out.)

(Cut to Isabella and her Fireside Girls opening the gate.)

Isabella: Here's the bread for you Phineas.

Phineas: Thanks! Grab a chair and enjoy the show!

Doofenshmirtz's Mom: (at her husband) That boy and that girl eat too much. we need to tell

them to pack their stuff and go!

(Scene shifts backstage to Buford wearing a Gretel costume and Baljeet wearing a Hansel costume.)

Buford: Hey I do not eat too much!

Baljeet: Buford this is just a play! What they're saying about you is not true.

Buford: (at Baljeet) I got this.

(Buford manages to close the curtain all by himself.)


End file.
